<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Корица с оленями by WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432822">Корица с оленями</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020'>WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>G-PG 13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Post-Endgame, Romance, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор изо всех сил старается сделать утро добрым. Для себя и Асгарда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>G-PG 13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Корица с оленями</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ; пост-Эндгейм</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Откуда-то тянуло сквозняком. Тор вытянул голые ноги и замер: где одеяло? Он подскочил, нашаривая рубаху. На смятой постели валялись только подушки. За широким окном занимался рассвет, на дощатом полу розовели тёплые пятна. Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта.</p>
<p>Тор влез в домашние штаны, подтянул завязки и босиком пошлёпал на кухню. Локи, чтоб его, опять ни свет ни заря закаляется. Сколько раз ему говорил: бодрость по утрам создаётся иначе. Мысль жаркой тяжестью осела в животе, и Тор мужественно схватился за пачку кофе. К Локи нужно знать подход.</p>
<p>Жизнь с Локи — не для слабаков, это он с детства выучил на своей шкуре, кинжалами траченной. Тор приосанился. Никто в Девяти мирах не смог бы справиться с Локи, многие пробовали, и где теперь те люди и прочие существа? Ха. Тор высыпал зёрна в кофемашину — та оглушительно зарычала, затряслась.</p>
<p>— Валькирия, женщина, — Тор припечатал нецензурное слово, — выбью из тебя-таки ремонт вне очереди.</p>
<p>Он полез за молоком в холодильник, одной рукой поддёргивая сползающие штаны. Дурацкая мидгардская мода. Дурацкий хозяйственный фанатизм Валькирии. Правит она, понимаешь ли, домашним, то есть, асгардским хозяйством недрогнувшей рукой в бархатной перчатке. Рукой, которая терзает их всех, и как только Локи хватает терпения ей улыбаться? Наверное, потому что он попутно стягивает конфеты и подкладывает кнопки на стул. Благо, Валькирия доспехи теперь дома оставляет.</p>
<p>— Что за баба, - Тор приложился головой о дверцу и зашипел. - Бюджет у неё, царям денег жалко. Чёрт, а корица!</p>
<p>Локи без корицы на кофе и не смотрел. Тор зашуршал пакетиками, но, о ужас, попадались ваниль, гвоздика, кардамон и прочие матерные названия — Локи был тем, кто соображал по части специй, — но от корицы остался лишь запах. Тор грохнул по столу кулаком. Что за напасть с утра пораньше.</p>
<p>— Придушу, — прорычал он, с головой ныряя в шкафчик. — Просил же, дай с запасом — нет, не дипломатично, тьфу, не демократично. Какая к йотунам демократия, если правит царь? Два царя! О!</p>
<p>Крошечный пакетик завалился в щель между стеной и полкой. Тор сцапал его с колотящимся сердцем: если пусто, Локи останется без кофе. Очень, очень злой Локи останется без кофе, Тор — без приятного утра, а Новый Асгард — без душевного спокойствия.</p>
<p>Он бережно разрезал упаковку. Фух, на донышке — коричневая пыль, слава всем богам, включая себя, любимого. Тор снял с кофемашины любимую кружку Локи — чёрную с ядерно-жёлтым смайлом, увенчанным короной. Шапка пены белела сверху. Тор облизнулся. Присел на корточки и, задержав дыхание, высыпал корицу тонкой струйкой. Душистое облако рассеялось в воздухе. Тор шустро ткнулся носом в локоть и оглушительно чихнул.</p>
<p>Замер, прислушиваясь.</p>
<p>— Носки надень, придурок! — донёсся приглушённый голос с улицы.</p>
<p>Тор довольно фыркнул и отмер. Водрузил чашку на золотой поднос — остатки былой роскоши — и двинулся на голос. Он напряжённо смотрел под ноги: коварный половичок в коридоре вечно норовил свернуться в складки, полосатая тварь. Тор прошёл, как по минному полю, бедром толкнул дверь — осторожно, и выполз в щель.</p>
<p>Локи устроился на крыльце, на сложенном одеяле. Белокожий, с замотанной в махровый тюрбан головой, обнажённый по пояс, облитый розовым солнцем и гладкий, как статуя. Тор поёжился от промозглого дуновения. Внизу, в долине, туман растворялся между крышами, втягивался в озёрную гладь.</p>
<p>— Носки где? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Локи. Втянул носом воздух: — Мм, корица.</p>
<p>Тор поставил поднос на ступеньку. Он по голосу знал, что Локи улыбался, и тёплое чувство щекотало под рёбрами. Тор потянулся к полотенцу-тюрбану. Коснулся и помедлил, выжидая.</p>
<p>— М-м, — согласно мурлыкнул Локи. Поёрзал, доверчиво подаваясь под руки.</p>
<p>Тор замешкался, наблюдая, как выпукло двигаются мышцы под гладкой кожей — Локи неторопливо, вдумчиво натирал до блеска кинжалы. Золотая с розовым полоса скользила вдоль клинков. Тор бережно размотал полотенце. Упругие локоны рассыпались, резко-чёрные, блестящие, как змеи. Тор принялся разбирать их на прядки одну за другой.</p>
<p>— М-м, — выдохнул Локи. Протянул руку, не глядя. Тор, усмехаясь, вложил в неё кружку кофе.</p>
<p>— Боже-ественно, — протянул Локи, делая большой глоток. — Не бывает богов без магии, знаешь ли. Ты — великий маг.</p>
<p>Он запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под утренние лучи. Тор пригладил прядки над трогательно-изящными, просвечивающими на солнце ушами, и принялся массировать виски. От неизбывной, предательски-потаённой нежности щемило в груди. Всегда с ним так. Капризный и дерзкий, ласковый и чуткий... невозможный Локи, его брат, напарник и царь. Чего бы он ни пожелал... что бы ни попросил, Тор не умел ему отказать.</p>
<p>Швырял посуду, сбегал на ринг — выпускать пар, орал и матерился, но всё равно приходил. Приносил, что Локи хотел. А тот рассыпался обидным, язвительным смехом в лицо, так что ярость хватала горло и сжимались кулаки, а через миг — улыбался так искренне и нежно, что гнев оседал, как пыль.</p>
<p>Под пальцами на висках мерно билась жилка — выпуклая под тонкой кожей. Тор подавил желание прижаться к ней губами и глубже вдохнул острый прохладный воздух. В носу засвербило.</p>
<p>Локи со стуком отставил кружку. Завозился и вытащил из-под задницы пару мохнатых носков. С оленями.</p>
<p>— Надень ты уже, — велел он.</p>
<p>— Надо же закаляться, — буркнул Тор, с облегчением засовывая пятки в пуховое тепло. — Сам говоришь.</p>
<p>Локи передёрнул плечами и поднял кинжал к лицу, прищурился. Острый блеск скользнул по лезвию. Локи кивнул сам себе, поднялся упруго. Встряхнул одеяло, набросил Тору на плечи — тот немедленно закутался, глядя снизу вверх, как двигаются полукружья ягодиц под мягкой тканью. Иногда мидгардская мода вполне себе неплоха... Локи сунул руку в карман. Что-то звякнуло. Тор в недоумении подобрал крошечную золотую заколку. Где-то он её видел. Определённо, в тёмных волосах.</p>
<p>— Валькирии отдашь, — сказал Локи, забирая поднос с пустой кружкой. — Но сначала — договор на ремонт кофемашины и десять пачек корицы.</p>
<p>Тор повертел заколку. Все они хранили безделушки, кто какие — в память о золотом Асгарде. Даже те, кто ему давно не принадлежал. А Локи-то... кто бы сомневался. И когда умыкнуть успел? А влетит, как обычно, Тору. С другой стороны, хуже, если ему влетит от Локи за отсутствие корицы и кофе. Дверь скрипнула и стукнула позади. Солнце встало; приходилось жмуриться, глядя в небо. Спина согрелась под одеялом.</p>
<p>— С бергамотом или с жасмином сегодня? — прокричал с кухни Локи.</p>
<p>Светлое небо отражалось в озере — нежно и спокойно. Тор сложил ладони рупором и заорал со всей силы лёгких:</p>
<p>— С жасмино-о-ом!</p>
<p>«О-ом...» — отозвалось эхо.</p>
<p>В доме что-то с грохотом упало. Раздался смачный йотунский мат. Тор запрокинул голову и совершенно недипломатично заржал. С озера с шумом поднялась стая чаек и закружилась, истошно вопя. В долине захлопали двери, заскрипели ставни, раздались недовольные голоса и чей-то смех.</p>
<p>Новый Асгард просыпался.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>